


algid

by fnowae



Series: dissonant 'verse [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like I should apologize to Patrick, M/M, Patrick I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: im-back-with-the-madness said:Domt write this one cuz it isnt worthy but im also sure someone has sent one like this already but its much better than this. So. The boys his breaks down in the middle of nowhere and it doesnt help that it had started snowing and Patrick is like trying to keep his cool in front of the others but its just way too difficult and he starts like crying and grasping onto Joe and just cant handle it but all thr boys try their hardest to make him comfortable in the bus. I dont knwoOh, I absolutely wrote it. Sorry about that.





	algid

**Author's Note:**

> hi algid is on my favorite words list now. 
> 
> prompt fill, again.

Patrick sighs and leans back against Joe, who wraps an arm around him comfortingly. The bus trundles along the road, jolting every once and a while when they hit a bump. Patrick just settles further into Joe's side. 

They're somewhere around Michigan, he thinks, but he really has no fucking idea. They're near the end of the tour, which means he's kinda started turning out town names and stopped caring exactly where they are. 

And he really could care less, until a loud noise comes from the front of the bus and it turns off the road. 

"Huh?" Patrick says, sitting up. "Why're we stopped?"

"Sorry!" the driver calls from up front. "Something in the engine blew! I have to check it!"

"Well, we're stuck in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, it's only a matter of time before we become a badly scripted road trip comedy," Pete comments, rolling his eyes and huffing. 

"Don't be such a pessimist," Andy chastises. "I'm sure we'll be on our way in no time."

"Yeah, and besides, we just have to sit and wait. It'll be fine," Joe agrees, nodding and pulling Patrick into his arms again. Patrick lets him, smiling softly. 

And it is fine, at first - but it only takes five minutes for everything to go to hell. 

Because that's when it starts snowing. 

Patrick catches sight of a fat flake tumbling past the window, and at first he hopes that he'd imagined it - it wouldn't be the first time that had happened - but then more start falling, and he tenses in Joe's arms. 

Joe frowns, turning to look at him. "Patrick? You okay?"

Patrick nods weakly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

He reminds himself that he's not really in danger. They're inside a bus, which, by the way, has its own internal heating, so they won't even really get cold. And despite the fairly large flakes, this is just light snowfall. Nothing like the blizzard that lost Patrick his legs. 

Patrick shakes his head in an attempt to shake away unwanted memories. He doesn't want to think about that. He doesn't need that right now. 

"Patrick? Are you sure you're alright?" Joe asks again, concern edging slowly into his voice. 

"Y - yeah, I'm fine," Patrick stutters. He knows, logically, it's warm in the bus, but suddenly he's cold. He wraps his arms tightly around himself, even though physical warmth can't stop the sensation that he knows is all in his head. 

At this inconvenient moment, Pete proclaims with the air of a giddy child, "Ooh, guys, it's snowing!"

Patrick winces, and Joe catches on. 

"Patrick," he says sternly. 

"I'm fine," Patrick mutters. He tries to squeeze his eyes shut to distract from the increasing snowfall out the window, but all that gives him is the vision of a dark, snow-piled forest of pine trees against the backs of his eyelids. He forces them open again. 

"No, you aren't," Joe says, holding Patrick tighter in his arms. "Do you need anything? Can I help?"

"I'm good," Patrick mumbles. He presses his face into Joe's collarbone in an attempt to block out the sight of the falling flakes, replacing it with the gray fabric of Joe's shirt. It works well enough, but he can still hear Pete and Andy's energetic discussion over the snow. 

Joe seems to understand what's going on, and calls to Pete and Andy. "Hey, guys, could you stop talking about that for a moment?"

Patrick is thankful for this until Pete loudly asks, "Shit, is Patrick okay?"

Patrick tenses further in Joe's arms, and Joe holds him tighter. The comfort minimally pushes away the sensation of freezing, but for the most part it's still there. 

He still hasn't told Pete and Andy. Joe is the only person who he's told, ever. And he's really not in the mood to explain it right now. He's trying to forget about it, not talk about it. 

Luckily, Joe doesn't try and tell them. He simply says, "I'm sure he'll be fine. Could you guys just stop, though? And close the window blinds. Thanks."

"Of course," Andy says, and Patrick can hear the sound of closing blinds. 

His heart speeds up as a thought occurs to him - until the engine is fixed, they're stuck on the bus. In the snow. Who knows how deep it will get? What if they're snowed in? What if they get stuck? He doesn't want to be trapped like that again he doesn't want to be trapped like that again _he doesn't want to be trapped like that again he doesn't want_ -

"Patrick?"

Joe's voice drags Patrick out of his thoughts. He forces himself to look up to his boyfriend. The windows are blocked out now, and he can't see the snow anymore, but he knows it's still out there. 

"Patrick," Joe repeats. 

"Hm?" Patrick asks. 

"I asked if you'd feel better if you took your prosthetics off," Joe says, furrowing his brow. 

"Oh. Uh, no thank you." Patrick shakes his head. "I think I can keep them on."

"Okay." Joe nods. "Anything else I can do?"

"Just stay here," Patrick mutters, pressing his face back into Joe's shoulder. 

"Alright." Joe rubs Patrick's back comfortingly. "I can do that."

Patrick hones in on the feeling of Joe against him, using it to block out the unwelcome fears and memories threatening to creep into his mind again. Joe keeps his arms around Patrick, and that's all Patrick needs him to do. 

After a good ten minutes of this, the bus suddenly starts back up. Patrick perks up immediately at the sign that they're not trapped. 

"We're going?" he asks, despite how obvious it is that they are. 

"Yeah." Joe nods, offering him a gentle smile. "You okay now?"

"Yeah." Patrick nods, allowing himself to smile back. "I am."

And he is.


End file.
